


Silence

by ocelots



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelots/pseuds/ocelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has suffered a lot, during his time on the island.<br/>Now that the murders have ended, the healing process can begin.<br/>If he can still be healed, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 11 pm when i was exhausted so sorry for the shortness haha  
> it's a generic 'komaeda in a coma w/ sad hinata'  
> but this story doesn't focus much on komahina apologies  
> hinata basically has ptsd and depression after the events of sdr2  
> so this is about that??? yeah  
> this isn't how i usually write so sorry if my writing seems weird  
> more sad towards the end
> 
> major spoilers in this story

The room was silent.

Only the soft noises of the heart monitor, reminders that the one it was connected to was not dead yet, dared break the quiet.  
The body laying upon the bed was still. It hadn't moved for weeks.  
There was another sitting in the chair next to the bed. They hadn't moved for a couple hours.  
The latter finally stirred at the sound of footsteps, which eventually faded away.  
The window of the hospital room was open.  
A breeze would occasionally swing the sign attached to the bed that simply read 'Komaeda Nagito'.

\---

Nanami was a good friend.  
Hinata was glad Alter Ego had been able to revive her.  
They had helped make her, after all.  
She took care of the grieving students who could no longer take care of themselves.  
She would wake Hinata if he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Komaeda.  
She would force Hinata from his bed if he wouldn't get up for days, and make him eat.  
She showed him games that would actually vaguely interest him.  
She also showed him that some games were not just for fun, but for recovery.  
She would be there for Hinata in the darker times, when he would break down.  
Yes, Nanami was a very good friend.

\---

In one of the less explored corners of the supermarket, Hinata found music.  
It came in the form of dozens of tiny music boxes.  
They seemed to be old, as they were slightly rusty, but they still played wonderful tunes.  
Hinata didn't recognize any of the music, but it sounded oddly familiar.  
He would show the music boxes to Komaeda, and played some of the music for him, who would have certainly appreciated them.  
Later, Hinata had shown Nanami the music boxes.  
Nanami had smiled.  
Hinata had almost smiled back.

\---

But all good things cannot last, not even the little ones.  
Naegi had come back to the island, but now with strangers.  
They were loud and rude, as Naegi apologized to Nanami, the only one who could bear being near the outsiders.  
Hinata hid in Komaeda's room until they left, hours later.  
Afterwards, Nanami explained to Hinata that they were from the Future Foundation, and had made Naegi bring them here.  
She didn't know what they had wanted.  
The stillness of the island had been shattered that day.

\---

Hinata was once again in Komaeda's room, though he couldn't remember when he had gotten there.  
Sunlight filled the room with a cheeriness that Hinata was no longer felt.  
Several golden rays fell upon Komaeda, who one could almost believe was only sleeping.  
Hinata saw the stillness of Komaeda's hand, which rested next to his torso.  
Hinata preferred this hand over the other.  
The other was a painful reminder.

\---

Hinata entered the room for the last time.  
"Hey, Komaeda."  
His voice cracked slightly from lack of use.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall.  
"I'm going to be gone for a long time."  
He sighed.  
"A very long time."  
He took hold of Komaeda's limp hand.  
"You know I love you, right?"  
After a few moments, Hinata slowly let go of Komaeda's hand, stood up, and left the room.

\---

The beeps from the heart monitor had changed.  
It was Nanami who had first noticed.  
As she hurriedly gathered everyone, the one sleeping finally regained life.  
Komaeda slowly opened his eyes, and gazed confusedly at the others.  
"Where's-"  
He coughed.  
"Where's Hinata?"

The room was silent.


End file.
